


A Hundred Years Old Tradition

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, F/M, House Lannister, House Targaryen, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: Cersei disliked the thought of fucking her brothers and father, but who is she to argue against a hundred years old tradition?(AU where Lannisters are Targaryens. Tywin is the father of Rhaegar, Viserys, Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion.)





	A Hundred Years Old Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGrimes/gifts), [thiccjoffrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccjoffrey/gifts).

> Wel... This is probably unlike everything you've ever read, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> The idea for this fic popped in my mind all the way back in 2014. Recently, I was telling a few friends about it and mistakenly thought it was an actual fic I once read. After realizing it wasn't, I decided to write it myself. :) 
> 
> This is written half-ironically so don't take it too seriously.
> 
> Enjoy! (if possible)
> 
> *The ages in this fic don't make sense so don't overthink it.

Cersei disliked the thought of fucking her brothers and father, but who is she to argue against a hundred years old tradition?

Her mother once told her about it when she was a little girl, long before she died. But Cersei has never given it much thought until recently.

All of Westeros knew that for hundreds of years, the Targaryens wed brothers and sisters. But what all of Westeros did not know was what was going to happen after the ceremony - during the bedding. The tradition dictated that the Targaryen bride must bed all of her brothers, from oldest to youngest, and then her father as well. It may not have been a dreadful procedure for the women before her, most of whom had one or two brothers and a father. But it was different for Cersei, and the thought of fucking five men on her wedding night did not bring her excitement.

First, there was Rhaegar. Her parents' firstborn, the Targaryen heir, the future king of Seven Kingdoms - her future husband. She had always known she would marry him eventually, but it still took her by surprise when Tywin announced it a fortnight ago. 

Then, there was Viserys. He was not bad looking, somewhat like a younger Rhaegar, but colder, and somewhat odd and distant as well.

And then, there was Jaime, her Jaime, her twin, her shadow. Cersei had spent many nights cursing the Gods for not making Jaime the oldest. _What a life that would be, _she thought to herself,_ to marry Jaime and have children with him, and spend our lives together._

And then... Cersei closed her eyes, trying to push the thought away, but she couldn't. Last, there was Tyrion, the Imp, her youngest brother, whom she could barely look at, and the thought of him spilling his seed inside her made her soul fill with terror. _Perhaps father will not allow it,_ she hoped, _surely he wouldn't risk it, a chance of getting a grandchild by that monster. _The thought of taking Tyrion filled her with most horror.

And after Tyrion, she knew what would follow. Tywin himself would get a final round at taking her as others watched, before she could collapse on the bed and get some rest. 

  
* * * 

  
There was a knock on the door. Cersei got up and walked towards it, but her father did not wait. He let himself in and closed the door behind him. "A fortnight from now, you'll be married."

"Yes." She smiled.

"More importantly, a fortnight from now, you will participate in the bedding ceremony." He licked his lips. She did not smile.

He walked closer to her until her body was pressed tightly between a wall and him. "Some women in your family have found the experience... traumatic. But it does not have to be that way. I do not want it to be that way. Not for you." He put one of his hands on her waist and stroked her hair with the other. "My beautiful girl... My only daughter. Make me proud."

She nodded slowly. 

"Now, tell me, have you... done anything to prepare youself?"

She looked confused. "Like what?" 

"If it's your first time, it might be painful."

She looked away, ashamed. 

Tywin laughed. "Of course." He stroked her hair once more. "Of course you've gone and spread your legs for Gods know who. Like some brothel whore." She blushed, thinking of all the times she let Jaime fuck her, all the times she let Rhaegar fuck her after making him promise he won't tell Jaime, and that one time she let Viserys climb on top of her after he begged her to. She thought of Lancel, and the Kettlebacks, and all the other ones as well. Tywin moved his hand down her thigh as he spoke. "You're lucky the Targaryens don't care much for maidens." 

Her cheeks were flushed red. She was still looking away towards the wall, unable to look at her father. 

"Nonetheless... I would like to make sure you are prepared, so you don't embarrass yourself, or me, or our family at the ceremony. I want to make sure you're ready." She could feel his breath on her neck, and his erection on her thigh. "Tonight, you will spread your legs for your brothers, and for me."

She looked at him, horrified. "Why?"

"To make sure you're ready. To make sure it's perfect. If there's anything you need to work on, you will have enough time to practice and prepare yourself for the actual ceremony." 

She did not dare to speak. She simply looked away and tried not breathe too heavily until he finally let go and took a step back from her. He looked at her body and licked his lips once more. "Tonight." 

  
* * * 

  
Cersei sat on her bed, brushing her hair for the hundredth time. She got up, walked towards the mirror and straightened her dress once more. 

The knock on her door felt far too familiar. It was the same harsh knock she heard in the afternoon, and the door once again swung open as Tywin did not wait for her to open it. "Your brothers are here." 

Her heart started beating faster as they walked in. Rhaegar and Viserys came in first, and they seemed far too busy staring at her cleavage to notice the horrified look on her face. Then there was Jaime, her Jaime, who looked straight at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. After him, the little monster came in, and she did not care enough to do as much as look at him.

Tywin closed the door behind them. "Take your clothes off. Don't be shy." 

Her brothers sat on a bench near the window while Tywin still stood far, near the door. She took a deap breath and stripped her clothes at once, letting it fall on the floor. She took a step back to look at her brothers, but they all seemed to be squirming in their seats as they watched her long, golden hair fall down her breasts.

Tywin studied her body, taking in every inch of it. He walked closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair before grabbing her breasts harshly. She let out a surprised moan. "Get on the bed." He instructed her. She climbed on it, slowly, facing towards her brothers. Tywin walked around the room, as if trying to figure out the perfect angle. "On your knees."

He walked towards her, until he was right there behind her. He put his hand between her thighs and stroked her lightly. "Spread your legs." Cersei felt like a brothel whore at his words, but she obeyed nevertheless. Tywin took a step back to see what she looked like from a different angle. "A little more." She spread her legs wide, blushing, and tried not to look at her brothers as she did so. "Arch your back a little. Put your head down, in the pillows." She listened to his every command and obeyed carefully. She was positioned in the middle of the bed, holding her legs as wide as she could, her face buried in the mattress. "That's it. Perfect." 

"Remember this a fortnight from now. You need to look good. Other men will be watching." Cersei closed her eyes, her head still in the pillows, her legs spread wide. She could hear Tywin walking around the room, pouring himself a drink. She caught a glimpse of her brothers as well, sitting down on the couch, taking in every inch of her they could see.

"You can start." She heard her father's voice, and she did not have to look to know he was speaking to Rhaegar. She watched him get up and take his clothes off before he climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind her. 

"Hi." He said quietly. She turned towards him and smiled. "Just tell me if it gets too painful."

She nodded.

He had always been like this. Strong and big, but sweet. He was not smart like Tyrion, or aggressive like Viserys, or handsome like Jaime. But he was good looking, and sweet, and careful, and Cersei thought to herself she could think of hundreds of men who'd make worse husbands or brothers than Rhaegar. He put his hands on her hips and pressed the tip of his cock against her. He was big, quite big, she knew. Bigger than Jaime, bigger than Viserys, bigger than Lancel.

Cersei remembered the first time he took her. She was confident to please him as she had done to Jaime many times, but found herself surprised upon realizing he could barelt fit inside her. 

He pushed the tip inside her and she found herself feeling pain already. She bit her lip to try to hide it, but as he pushed deeper she cried out quietly. 

"What's wrong?" Tywin asked, putting down his drink. 

"I'm fine." Cersei said. "I can take it. I just need to adjust." 

"Good." Her father walked closer to the bed and put a hand on her back. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Make me proud." 

She nodded. Rhaegar started thrusting again, slowly, and then harder, faster. Tywin was still there, stroking her back, and Cersei let out a moan as Rhagear grabbed her hair and started pounding deeper. She tried to close her eyes and pretend they were alone, but she could still feel her father's breath on her face as he held her, unable to shake away the thought of her brothers sat just near the bed, watching her spread her legs.

The first time she slept with Rhaegar was not too long after her first time with Jaime. It was when Jaime left King's Landing for Dorne to meet Elia Martell, and she found herself longing for him. And soon, she found out Rhaegar was a decent replacement for Jaime, with the same silver blonde hair, but with a stronger body and a bigger cock. Even after all their times together, she still struggled to take him sometimes. 

It did not take long for him to finish. He could go on for a long time, she was sure of it, but he must have decided to come as soon as he could, to spare her at least some time of this night she dreaded. She breathed heavily by the time he was done, hoping she would have at least a few moments, but Viserys was already taking his clothes off and climbing the bed behind her while Tywin finally let go of her and took a few steps back.

Viserys had always been the odd one. He had never shown much affection, he was never interested in swords like Jaime, or horses like Rhaegar, or books like Tyrion. The only time she ever saw him display any emotion was when she was younger, wandering around the castle late at night as she overheard Viserys fighting with Rhaegar, reminding him that he would be the one marrying her if something were to happen to him. 

She never intended to sleep with him. He was not handsome like Jaime and Rhaegar, but not ugly like Tyrion at the same time. After finding out about her encounters with Jaime and Rhaegar, he begged her to let him fuck her. _"Just once,"_ he said,_ "for my nameday. I've never been with a woman before."_ When she let him climb on top of her that night, he was somewhat aggresive, holding her hands roughly above her head as he fucked her, but she moaned for him like she would for anyone. 

Even now, he was rougher than Rhaegar before him, pounding into her fast and hard, getting off on her moans of both pleasure and pain. 

"Yes." She whispered, and after only a few more strokes, he grabbed her hair roughly in one hand, and her ass in the other as he came, shaking. 

Cersei felt a moment of peace at the thought of Jaime coming to her next. She watched him take his clothes off, slowly, unsure and not as eager like his brothers before him.

"Jaime." She whispered once he was behind her. 

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder quickly as he put his hands just above her waist, like he always did when he fucked her from behind. She closed her eyes and thought of all the times he had taken her in his room late at night, all the times she came for him, and all the times he came for her. She could feel her previous brothers' cum dripping down her thighs as Jaime positioned himself, but she did not care.

But before he was able to push himself inside her, Tywin walked over to her and started stroking her hair lightly. He grabbed her gently, forcing her to look at him. 

"Don't breathe so heavily." Their faces were so close as he spoke, Cersei wondered if he was going to kiss her. He put his hand on her upper back just as Jaime started thrusting into her. She let out a surprised moan, and immediatly felt ashamed for moaning while her father was still holding her, watching her. He kissed her cheek. "Look at you. My beautiful daughter."

She had never seen Tywin this emotional before, and it made her wish he wouldn't leave her side, even as Jaime continued to fuck her. As he pushed himself inside her, she felt at peace, like a child arriving home after having been taken away. Jaime could never suppress the moans as he fucked her, letting himself get lost in her flesh, even as his brothers and father watched. His thrusts were growing faster and harder with each stroke, and Cersei couldn't help herself as she started to moan, her father's hand still holding her hair. Tywin leaned in even closer and kissed her cheek as Jaime fucked her, and that itself was enough to send her over the edge. 

Tywin held her through her orgasm as Jaime continued to pound her from behind. 

Cersei hoped her twin could go on all night, until the rest of them would leave the room and let them be alone. But soon, he started moaning louder and thrusting harder, and she knew what was coming. He came inside her, shaking as he held her waist. For a few moments, he was breathing heavily, still inside her, trying to gather himself. He soon came back to reality and blushed before taking his cock out and picking up the clothes as his brothers and father watched. 

Tywin was still by her side by the time Jaime left, and Cersei remembered what was next. _The Imp._ Suddenly, she realized Tywin standing next to her, holding her, gave her a sense of security. _This way, he can be here and make sure the Imp doesn't do anything he's not allowed to._ Tywin was just starting to let go of her as Tyrion stripped out of his clothes, slowly. 

"Father." She whispered.

He turned to her, confused, but realized immedietaly what she had meant. He nodded slowly and sat down next to her.

Tyrion seemed rather confused, but he did not dare question his father. He climbed onto bed quietly, and waited behind Cersei as if waiting for permission. 

"You can go, but don't finish inside her." Tywin spoke harshly. "You should consider yourself lucky I'm even letting you fuck her." Cersei smiled as he kissed her cheek lightly. "My beautiful daughter." 

Tyrion's cheeks were flushed red, and he felt humiliated as he pushed himself inside her slowly. He was bigger than she expected him to be, but smaller than Jaime or Rhaegar. Cersei stood still, rage running through her entire body at the thought of Tyrion getting himself off while fucking her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Tywin's chest as Tyrion started to thrust.

Merely a few moments later, he hit just the right spot, the one none of her brothers before him did. She felt the breath catching in her throat, pressure building up through her body, yet she refused to moan for him. Tywin held onto her tightly through it, his hand on her lower back. She kept silent, gently rocking her hips back towards Tyrion, hoping he wouldn't take it as a sign she was enjoying herself. She desperately wanted that sweet release again, but she refused to give him the pleasure of knowing he made her cum. 

His thrusts were getting faster, his breath heavier and she knew he was close as well. 

"Pull out now." Tywin reminded him. Tyrion blushed, ashamed, and with a few more strokes, he pulled out and moaned all throughout his orgasm, rubbing his cock against Cersei's soft thighs as his cum started started to drip down her leg. 

Soon, Tyrion was off the bed, getting dressed, but Tywin remained where he was. He pulled Cersei, forcing her to look at him softly. She could feel his breath on her lips, just like earlier in the afternoon. But this time, he pulled her closer, pulled her in for a kiss and forced his tongue between her lips.

Before she could realize what was happening, he got up, and walked to the other side of the bed, behind her. She could hear him taking his clothes off. Cersei did not look at him, but instead waited patiently.

She has never done anything like this before. Not with him. Not with Tywin. She often wondered if he had ever considered it, coming into her room late at night and taking her. Surely he could if he wanted to - he was the King, after all, and surely he could have her way with her if he wanted.

But he never did. 

Cersei remembered the few times he did come into her room late at night. It was when she was much younger than now, and it started only a few fortnights after her mother's death. He would come to her late at night, drunk and stinking of alcohol, commanding the guards to not let anyone in while he's there.

She was scared, the first few times. But soon she learnt that he would simply come for her to tell her how much she looked like Joanna, that she was _just like her_, and that surely she would be even more beautiful once she flowered. He would pull her into his lap, or climb next to her on the bed, and he would kiss her cheeks and shoulders, stroke her hair, run his fingers down her thighs as she felt his erection growing beneath her. 

But he would always leave. Always. Just before she could start to get scared. 

"Father." She whispered softly as he climbed onto the bed behind her. She could feel the cum dripping down her thighs, and she was feeling sore between her legs already after being fucked by her brothers, but she waited for him patiently. He positioned himself behind her, and she could feel his erection growing harder as he pressed against her cum-covered thighs.

She turned her head to look at him for a second, and he leaned in and kissed her once more. "You have been so good for me tonight." He whispered into her ear. "So good." She smiled at his words proudly, as if she had finally fulfilled what he had always wanted her to do. 

He pushed himself inside her in a split second, and she yelled out in surprise. He was _big_, bigger than anyone she's ever been with. She finally understood who Rhaegar and Jaime got it from, but he was bigger even than them.

But Tywin did not wait, and he started thrusting into her as if he had waited all his life to do so.

"Please-", she begged, "just give me a second."

To her surprise, he did stop, and took a few moments to admire her body in front of him.

"Spread your legs." He reminded her. "Wider. It will get easier." She obeyed. He put his hands on her hips and started rocking his hips into her gently, causing her to moan out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

She caught a glimpse of her brothers' eyes in between moans, all of them wide-eyed and unable to look away, probably wondering whether she was faking it to please him, or whether Tywin was truly that big. Even Tyrion seemed both impressed and ashamed, to which Cersei couldn't help but smile. 

Tywin fucked her roughly, and she knew how sore she would be when she woke up tomorrow. He held her in her place, not allowing her to move an inch as he fucked her. Her moans were growing louder with each thrust, and she closed her eyes and let herself focus on his hands on her hips, on her breasts, feeling her body as he thrusted hard into her, pushing her into the mattress with each stroke. 

"_Oh_." She moaned out louder than she intended to after a particularly rough thrust. But he did not stop, and instead he started fucking her even harder. He put one of his hands on her clit and started rubbing her roughly as well, and that was all it took it her. The touch of her father's rough hands rubbing that sweet spot, his hard cock fucking her roughly into the mattress. She moaned all the way through it, switching in between "_oh_" and "_yes_" a lot louder and sounding a lot more desperate than she hoped she would. 

"Father." She continued to moan as he pounded into her. "Fuck me." She caught a quick glimpse of her brothers watching; Tyrion and Jaime looked uncomfortable, but Viserys and Rhaegar seems rather entertained. "_Fuck me harder_." She moaned for Tywin.

And that was all it took him as well, the sound of her sweet voice, calling him, moaning for him, her tight cunt sore around him. He grunted and grabbed her hips with both hands, thrusting into her the hardest he could before spilling himself deep inside her.

Tywin pulled out a few moments after he came and got off the bed. She lay still as he started getting dressed, unable to move. Her ass still up in the air, her legs spread wide, her head in the pillows; before finally collapsing on the bed beneath her and laying down on her back. She felt embarrassed, humiliated and ashamed; laying there with the thick layer of her brothers' and father's cum running down her legs, unable to move. And yet, she felt proud and satisfied.

Rhaegar got up, leaned over the bed and kissed her lips. "This was great. I can't wait for the actual ceremony." She faked a quick smile and kissed him back. Tyrion was already near the door, waiting for permission to leave. Viserys was still in his seat, staring at her body as she lay still. And Jaime was standing up, facing the wall, looking hurt and upset, and Cersei knew she would have to lie to him later and say he was the only one she actually enjoyed taking. 

Tywin was the last one to walk over to her as others started to leave. She tried to get up on her elbows to look at him.

"You don't have to do that." He assured her. "You must be exhausted. Get some rest." He kissed her forehead. 

"Is there anything you want me to work on?" She asked him. "For the actual ceremony?"

"No." Tywin smiled softly. "You were _perfect_. My beautiful daghter." He planted another kiss in her golden hair before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't expect this, huh.


End file.
